


Snowpocalypse

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, M/M, POV Neil Josten, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Andrew and Neil get stuck on the highway during a snow storm**at least, a storm by southern standards
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 273





	Snowpocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 2011 and 2014 ice and snow storms that crippled Atlanta and stranded motorists on the highway for days

“—the highways in and surrounding Atlanta are gridlocked. We’ve had reports of countless accidents as the snow and ice make the roads unsafe for driving. Hours into what some are referring to as the Snowpocalypse, stranded motorists are taking refuge in local businesses, seeking shelter wherever they can find it.” 

Neil turned off the radio and sighed, slouching farther down into his seat. He and Andrew had been in the car for hours and hadn’t moved at all. Andrew had put the Maserati in park with the engine idling to keep the heat on but now it was getting dark and it looked like they wouldn’t be moving any time soon. Neil eyed the gas gauge with some anxiety. A man and woman a couple lanes over got out of their car, locked the doors, and started walking off the highway towards the exit signs. They were at least two miles from an exit but there were no guarantees that they’d be able to find a place to stay. The news had reported full hotels stretching all along I-75 and I-20.

“What do you think?” Neil asked Andrew. “Should we stay or should we go?”

Andrew checked the time on the dash and rubbed his eyes. “What kind of supplies do we have?”

Neil didn’t even need to check his duffle bag before replying, “A box of granola bars, a couple bottles of water, an extra change of clothes, First Aid supplies—”

Andrew snorted. “Do you have a compass, too? How about matches?”

Neil stuck out his tongue. “You just wish you were so well prepared.”

Andrew held up his pack of cigarettes and waved it. “No withdrawals on my watch.”

“Right, when the zombie apocalypse happens you definitely need me on your team because that shit’ll probably kill you before the walking dead do.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “I’m so grateful I ended up with a doomsday prepper,” he said dryly. “Thanks to you I think we can tough it out and sleep in the car. I’m not real eager to camp out in a Waffle House with fifty disgruntled commuters.”

Neil couldn’t argue with that. They had already witnessed more than a few meltdowns from the safety of their car. Tempers were running high as people’s desperation and frustration mounted.

The snow was still falling, small flakes that stuck to the roads but melted on the warm hood of the Maserati. Altogether only three or so inches had accumulated but that was more than enough to wreak havoc with an unprepared city full of drivers that didn’t have the experience or the proper tires to deal with snow and ice.

Andrew got out of the car to smoke and Neil joined him. They stood close together, staring down the highway at the endless line of stationary cars and trucks. Some of the cars had been abandoned and sat cold and dark in their lanes, snow gathering on them. But in the dimming light the other cars looked like little bubbles of shelter in a winter wasteland, their drivers hunkered down for the night.

Neil took the cigarette from Andrew and took a drag before passing it back. The cold made Neil shiver and press closer to Andrew. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets, thankful that he’d worn gloves and lots of layers for their day trip to the city. Well, their _intended_ day trip. It was looking like Atlanta was going to claim a lot more of their time.

“We should have checked the weather before coming,” Neil moaned. The tip of his nose hurt from the cold and he was longing to get back in the car.

Andrew exhaled, smoke and warm breath puffing out in a small white cloud. He tossed the smoldering cigarette butt into the snow. He didn’t respond to Neil’s complaint which _was_ a response in its own way; Neil interpreted it as silent agreement and the acknowledgement that there was nothing they could do about it now.

Instead of getting back into the driver’s seat, Andrew opened the door to the back seat and ushered Neil inside. Neil clambered in, moving over to the passenger side to make room for Andrew. Andrew leaned into the front of the car and locked the doors. He moved around and managed to get into the trunk of the car by pulling down one of the rear seats. They didn’t have much stashed in the trunk but there was an old blanket that Neil had insisted they needed. Neil half crawled into the tight space until he could reach the blanket and pull it out. He wasn’t sure why Andrew hadn’t opened the trunk while they had their smoke break but at least moving around had helped to warm him up. The blanket smelled faintly of cigarette smoke and beer; Neil remembered the last time they had dragged it out was at an outdoor concert and Nicky had accidentally spilled his beer on it.

Andrew got the seat back in place and reached up front to turn the car off and take the keys from the ignition. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his legs up onto the back seat, his back against the door.

“C’mon,” he said, gesturing at Neil. “Bring your pretty face and that smelly blanket over here.”

Neil grinned. He took his shoes off, too, and crawled across the seat to Andrew, moving to straddle his lap. 

“Is this okay?” Neil asked. It was almost dark but he could see the side of Andrew’s face, illuminated by the lights that lined the highway. Andrew nodded and placed his hands on Neil’s hips, drawing him closer, letting Neil’s weight settle on him.

Together they got the blanket arranged so that it covered both of them. Neil joked about Andrew being the perfect size to fit in the back seat and Andrew pinched his side. Neil laughed against Andrew’s neck, his fingers sliding up to card through Andrew’s soft hair. Andrew shivered and held Neil tighter, his warm lips grazing against Neil’s cold ear then down to his jaw and throat.

“Andrew…” Neil squirmed on Andrew’s lap, his fingers tugging at Andrew’s hair as Andrew sucked on the tender skin of his neck, the hot suction igniting Neil, making him flush.

“Neil…” Andrew said, his voice teasingly pitched to mimic Neil’s whine. He moved his mouth to the other side of Neil’s neck, his warm breath soon replaced by the bite of teeth. Neil gasped in surprise and yanked hard at Andrew’s hair. Andrew made a stifled noise and lifted his head. His eyes were dark, his lips red, and there was a flush of color on his cheeks. Neil stared, transfixed. He released his grip on Andrew’s hair and brushed his thumb over Andrew’s warm cheek, then his flushed lower lip, pressing the tip of his thumb into Andrew’s mouth. Andrew’s eyelids drooped and his tongue flicked against Neil’s thumb before sucking it into his mouth.

Neil watched, feeling light-headed and almost overwhelmed. The cold and isolation, the quiet and close quarters, made everything about this moment seem so much more intense and intimate than the times they had shared together at PSU or the Columbia house. Here it was just the two of them, no interruptions, no distractions, absolutely nothing else to do but stay close and stay warm. Neil was already burning up.

Andrew moved his hands up, sliding under Neil’s layers and stroking against bare skin. He kept his movements slow, trailing his fingers up Neil’s back and dragging his palms down over his ribs. Neil melted against him, letting go of the last bit of tension he’d been holding onto due to the cold and the cramped hours spent in the car. He removed his thumb from Andrew’s mouth and whined until Andrew kissed him.

The kiss, like Andrew’s touches, was unhurried and thorough. It was the languid, soft type of kiss that Andrew usually gave in the morning or after a rare, lazy nap. Neil kissed him back, going just as slow, breathing into Andrew’s mouth, nuzzling against him.

They moved down, stretching out on the back seat, facing each other. It was a close fit, their legs slotted together, Andrew’s arm wrapped around Neil’s waist, trapping Neil’s arms against his chest. Andrew pulled the blanket over their heads, sealing them in darkness, their breath and bodies warming the space between them. Neil pressed his nose into Andrew’s hair, inhaling his scent, trying to block out the smell of old beer.

“You’re trembling,” Andrew whispered, his lips moving on Neil’s skin. “Are you cold?”

“N-no,” Neil stammered. His fingers dug into Andrew’s hoodie and he could feel the steady beat of Andrew’s heart. “I’m just…” He searched for the words. “I’m happy. We’re stuck in this car in the middle of a snowstorm and I don’t know when we’ll get home but I’m so damn happy to be here with you.”

Andrew snorted and pressed his forehead to Neil’s. “I would call you an idiot,” he murmured, “but then that would make me a hypocrite.”

Neil grinned against Andrew’s mouth and kissed him while the snow continued to fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
